Forever & Always
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Stacie's worst nightmare comes true she looses Aubrey the song she was always listening to being her reality. This was made via a fanfiction game I did in tumblr requesting 3 things a pairing, a place and a thing. This request was by an Anon who sent in Staubrey, Aubrey's apartment and Stacie singing the song Forever and always by Parachute.


_**A/N: This is my first time using a song for a theme of the fan fiction. I do not own the lyrics to this song and intended no copyright infringement is intended all rights to Parachute.**_

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

Stacie was sitting in Aubrey's apartment waiting for her to come home; she had something important she really wanted to talk to her about. She had waited all day to see her she knew she would walk through the door any minute now and she could share the news with her. She decided while she waited she would sing one of her favourite songs.

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

She looked at the time and saw that Aubrey was already 20 minutes later than she normally is. Stacie started to panic inside not even sure why but she knew Aubrey too well and knew if she was going to be even 5 minutes that she would call first. She walked round the room frantically singing to try and calm herself down and to stop thinking the worst. Her phone started ringing in her hand she looked to see who it was and answered it.

"Hello, is this Miss Conrad? This is Dr Maguire at Central Foster hospital; we have your name as the emergency contact for a Miss Posen. She has been in an accident and we think it would be best if you came to the hospital as soon as you can."

"What happened? Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay. I'm coming right away."

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

She got into her car as soon as she started the engine the music she had in started playing, it was the same song she had been singing at home, she had tears running all down her face panicked at what could have happened to Aubrey, she couldn't cope if Aubrey wasn't in her life. She arrived at the hospital pulling up as quickly as she could and practically running inside the hospital.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by her bedside, holds her hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

She was brought up to Aubrey's room seeing her in such bad shape. Stacie had been told that she was in a serve car accident that they couldn't do a lot for her but they were going to do the best that they possibly could do and that it would be best if she stayed by her side. Stacie sits there singing to Aubrey knowing how much Aubrey loved to hear her sing, there were cracks in her voice as the tears and heartache came through in her voice. She sat there holding the blondes hand, singing to her thinking of everything they were planning together.

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

They had been planning on getting married for many months now but never finishing the plans they were also talking about having children together as Stacie thinks of this she feels a huge pang in her heart fearing that these plans really will not happen, the tears coming fast and hard unable to contain how sad she was at seeing the love of her life struggling and fighting for her life.

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

As she sings the song to the blonde and thinks about the words in the song she realises just how true this song was right now for her, the love of her life wanting to be married, she thought about doing what they said in the song and marry her there and then but decided not to as Aubrey would never agree as it isn't her dream wedding and in the shape that Aubrey was in right now there was no way it would work. She just sat there playing with the blonde's hair singing and adoring her praying to herself that the worst wouldn't come, the one thing she feared the most was losing her.

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

She sees lights flashing above Aubrey's bed and noises going off, suddenly all these doctors and nurses rush in and start moving round her girlfriend. One of the nurses grabs Stacie and takes her outside not wanting her to be in the room while they are all working on Aubrey. She collapses in a heap on the floor unable to move or stop crying she already knew what was coming, her worst fear, the love of her life dying before her and she couldn't stop it no matter what she did.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

The doctor came out and said she would have a few minutes to say her goodbye and didn't think she would last too much longer. The brunette stood at the blonde's side crying her eyes out at the loss of the one she loved.

"I'll love you forever and always" she sang to her through many tears and pain, the blonde shortly passed on, leaving emptiness in Stacie's heart at losing the blonde.

Suddenly there was a haze around Stacie in her mind she looked round to see where she was and found arms wrapped round her and noticed she was back at Aubrey's apartment. she turned round to see who they belonged to when she saw it was Aubrey that was hugging her she started to cry.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." The blonde says who was already awake just cuddling her girlfriend.

"I have you were...you were dead. In a car accident" she says pulling away from the blonde in fear of what she was seeing before her.

"It was a dream babe, you were shaking in your sleep it woke me up so I thought cuddling you would calm you down. You were singing to me too. Forever and always" The blonde says sitting up on the bed to mirror the actions of the brunette.

"I'll love you forever and always" Stacie sings to the blonde once more bringing her into a tight embrace not wanting to let her go this time.


End file.
